


Latin Name: Luna, Lovely name: "Jack?"

by isumi12



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Inspired by "truth about the moon" song its so good, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sad with a Happy Ending, Songfic, except les cause he's an actual child and i don't know what to do with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isumi12/pseuds/isumi12
Summary: Sitting on his fire escape, he refuses to let Les watch him fall apart like this. It's bad enough Jack turned out to be a sca.. a scab.The last thing he needs is to see his big brother falling apart. And why in the hell would he care if Jack was a scab anyways? This was never their fight. They were swooped into this strike. Who do I care that Jack betrayed us them?And yet the image of Jack's pained face after the whole ordeal made him even more unnerved. He was a SCAB. He sold them out. His own friends family. And yet, there was something that didn't add up and it was killing him.Because deep down he knew it was because he was failing to accept that Jack had betrayed them.





	1. Latin Name: Luna, Lovely name: "Jack?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first newises fanfic and also my first time writing in a while so forgive me if it is kind of messy. But I was insanely inspired by this song I needed to write for this song. Kinda like how it could have been shown on stage lol. Hope you enjoy and leave comments and kudos if you do!  
> \- IC

Sitting on his fire escape, he refuses to let Les watch him fall apart like this. It's bad enough Jack turned out to be a _sca.. a scab_. The last thing he needs is to see his big brother falling apart. And why in the hell would he care if Jack was a scab anyways? This was never their fight. They were swooped into this strike. Who do I care that Jack betrayed ~~us~~ **them**? And yet the image of Jack's pained face after the whole ordeal made him even more unnerved. He was a **SCAB**. He sold them out. His own ~~friends~~ **family**. And yet, there was something that didn't add up and it was killing him. Because deep down he knew it was because he was failing to accept that Jack had betrayed them.

 **Betrayed him.** But why should he care? Davey thought. Why should he care about that stupid, lying, good for nothing, _charming, handsome-_

He shook his thoughts out of his head. He couldn't think like that. Not only is it A) **wrong** but B) pining over someone who already broke your heard never ends well.

It wasn't until a couple of minutes of being out on the fire escape did he realize he had been crying for a solid ten minutes. _Ugh, I'm hopeless._

He wiped his eyes roughly with the back of his palms and stared up at the pale bright moon in front of him.

_Moon. A natural satellite of the Earth_

He tried to remember the facts he learned at school about the moon.

_Latin name: Luna_

_Hundreds of thousands of miles away from here_

He remembered that when he was little, he loved staring up at the moon with his dad. Just counting the stars at night, counting the number of craters the moon had and remembering how his dad would always spew more and more facts about that pale white orb he was fixated on in the sky.

_No signs of water or life or atmosphere_

He was always fascinated with the facts about the moon. How big it was, how far it was, there was something almost comforting about seeing that big rock in the sky. It was the last constant he had in his life, he thought. Seeing as how all his other constants were being ripped away from him. School, friends, work, **_Jack_**.

Davey shook his head again. God, he couldn't get that pesky cowboy out of his head. He tried to keep reciting facts in his head about the things he learned in school. Yet Davey couldn't stop thinking about the facts he learned about Jack...

 _I saw the words all fly away so fast so far_  
_till every letter every number_  
_that’s burned into a star_

His mind now thought of how different the moon looked just a couple of hours ago during the rally, how big and beautiful it looked. Like the millions of hopes and dreams of every newsie in New York was confined into one single orb.

 _And was the moon especially bright_  
_I really can’t recall_

Until it had all shattered with Jack bursting all their dreams. **"How long can you go without earnin' money? Believe me, howeva'** **long Pulitzah can go longer,"** He remembers Jack said with a shaky yet serious voice, nothing like had heard out of his mouth before. Davey could not only feel his heartbreaking but all the boys too. These boys who had looked up to him as a brother, having been double-crossed like that. How the moon seemed to dim and become a dull reflection of what it once was just hours ago.

 _I learned the truth about the moon_  
_the facts I learned are right_  
_I only wish it made me feel_  
_like the lies, I learned tonight_

 

  
_Given name: Jack_  
_someone who seems to get by with a smile_

Davey felt his blood boil at the very mention of the name. He is a **liar** , _I bet Jack isn't even his real name._ He tried to figure out if the anger he was feeling was because he was mad that he gave up on the strike, or that he maybe gave up on a ~~relationship~~ , **friendship** with him. He decided it was both.

 _Having no substance_  
_it compensates with style_

His mind was now being consumed with the thought of him. The way how when he smiled his lips would always turn upwards slightly and his eyebrow would pop up, giving him a playful yet cocky grin. How annoyed he would act when Jack pushed a phony news headline, **"my father taught me not to lie" "HUH mine** taugh **' me not ta starve"** , yet be secretly amazed how good he could sell it off to people. How he would wish to be as confident and street savvy as him.

 _This is the truth about the boy_  
_there’s nothing more to say_

He remembers the time he knew he had fallen for this mischevious cowboy. When they ran to Medda's theatre while Jack was chatting with Medda, Davey couldn't help but be drawn to the backdrop with its vibrant colors and clear landscape there was no doubt in his mind this had to be painted by a skilled artist who had been taught for years-

 **"You have to paint me another one of these backdrops, things have been going so well I can actually pay,"** His head whipped around and saw Jack dismissively waving no at her. " **I couldn't take your money Medda"** He pictured that? **"Your friend is quite the artist"** he heard Medda boast while Jack blushed uncomfortably. Something felt weird in Davey's chest when he saw Jack looking all flustered. How he would take his cap off and run his hands through his dark brown mop of hair. How his eyes would flicker with something resembling pride but also gratitude. How the tops of his cheeks would get red and how he tried to keep his cool composure on even though he had been so obviously thrown off due to the compliment. **"Your really good,"** Davey choked out. He stared at Jack and saw him smile softly and his cheeks get redder and _god his smile had knocked him out and brought him to life all over again._

 _Though when I looked into his eyes_  
_I could not look away_

And yet his heart clenched in the same way when Jack looked at him tonight. He was giving his speech and while everything in his brain kept telling him, _be mad at him. He is a scab. He used you, He used all of you._ There was something wrong, not in his words but in his eyes. Like his **words** couldn't meet with his **eyes**. He felt it a bit at the moment but now looking back, the sight of Jack in Davey's face, calling for the end of the strike he remembered it wasn't his words that made him unnerved but when he grabbed Davey's hand and stared deep into his eyes. Davey could see the determination of trying to call off the strike in Jack's eyes. That he was sure of. But his eyes also showed a flicker of fear and desperation while he gripped his hand a bit tighter. As if he was trying to tell Davey to _help me, please._

 _And then as gentle as a breath his hand was touching mine_  
_and then I discovered a feeling I somehow could not find_

The rest of the rally dissolved into a blur of chaos. Newsies shouting and running about. Davey looking back at Jack one last time before he gripped onto Les and yanked him all the way home. The lack of emotion on Jack's face sending an icy chill up his spine while he fought back tears. He could still hear them shouting while he exited. **"He's a sellout!" "David. Davey!"** And there he was now. Staring up at the moon, not even being able to come with one coherent thought about the moon, and ten about Jack Kelly.

 **Jack Kelly.** He's probably halfway to Santa Fe by now his mind kept telling him. His mind kept repeating how now with his money, he was going to abandon them and probably get the next train out of Manhattan. He laughed bitterly into the cold air at the thought. _As if going to Santa Fe would solve any of Jack's problems._ When is he going to realize that dreams are meant for sleeping?

 _Santa Fe,_  
_you’re the seed_  
_of a dream, not a plan_  
_lovely dream_  
_still, it seems_  
_like the dream of a boy, not a man_

He shivered in the cold air, forgetting how long he had been up here he was startled by the voice of Les breaking the comfortable silence. "Davey? Uh, Someone is here to see you. Are you ok?" He quickly wiped his face and smiled weakly at him. "I'm fine Les, thanks for letting me know. They can just come up." He gave Davey a short nod and marched back downstairs.

 _At least I don't shed many tears down here in my cocoon_  
_where I’m protected by my facts_  
_like the truth about the moon_

He looked back up at the moon and sighed softly as he tried composing himself enough to meet whoever was waiting downstairs. He smiled a bit, thinking back to how comforting the moon felt. _At least the moon's in my corner._

_Latin name: Luna_

Davey closed his eyes and thought of every happy memory he could muster with Jack. Something that he could hold onto. If he could reach out and **hold his hand** in his If he could have **told him** how he really felt before that stupid rally. If he could have **kissed him** at least once. No matter the risk. Davey would rather be soaked than what he was feeling right now. But right now the only thing he had of Jack was the memories of him. And for now, that would be enough. _It has to be._

_Lovely name,_

"Davey?" He heard a low voice croak out and Davey's eyes shot open and with how quickly he turned maybe he could have just been imagining it but with three blinks Davey confirmed that he was officially not mistaken. There he was, that dime- novel cowboy with his big brown eyes flickering with both determination and guilt, while he wrung his cap in his hands. His strong facade had melted away making him look younger than ever.

_"Jack?"_

 

 


	2. It hurt to lose you. Can't afford to.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jack?"
> 
> "Hiya Dave.. look we need to talk I'm sor-" before Jack could finish Davey had already strode up to him with as much courage he could muster and did what he has been wanting to do for the past four hours.
> 
> Jack's cheek stung more from the shame than the actual slap though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a month but I'm back guys! First I want to thank everyone who has read and left kudos and comments on my first part. It means the world to me that you guys like my work :) I wasn't planning on writing a second part but as a request and because I love my newsie boys here it is. 
> 
> @tellthosewithpowersafeintheirtower This one is for you! Hope you love reading it as much as I loved writing it!
> 
> As always! Feel free to leave comments and kudos it means a lot!
> 
> With love
> 
> \- IC

_"Davey?" He heard a low voice croak out and Davey's eyes shot open and with how quickly he turned maybe he could have just been imagining it but with three blinks Davey confirmed that he was officially not mistaken. There he was, that dime- novel cowboy with his big brown eyes flickering with both determination and guilt, while he wrung his cap in his hands. His strong facade had melted away making him look younger than ever._

_"Jack?"_

"Hiya Dave.. look we need to talk I'm sor-" before Jack could finish Davey had already strode up to him with as much courage he could muster and did what he has been wanting to do for the past four hours.

Jack's cheek stung more from the shame than the actual slap though.

He rubbed his cheek and looked up at Davey with apologetic eyes and was met with red-ringed eyes he could tell were tired from crying. And if Jack noticed dried up tears on his face shining in the pale moonlight, well, he wouldn't be the first to bring it up.

"Jeez Dave, that was a mean swing ya got," He tried to chuckle it off like how Jack has always done. Trying to charm his way out of every problem. But Davey still stood there arms crossed, jaw tight and lips drew into a thin line.

Ya, maybe this wasn't going to work this time.

"I deserved that though," Jack said lowering his gaze.

"Ya no shit Kelly," Davey had spat out. Jack was taken aback at how not only Davey had just brazenly sworn like that but with the spite and malice that dripped from his voice. He could tell that he fucked up, royally. Davey would never swear. **_Not his Davey._ **Not his Davey that would have balked at a spit shake just a mere three days ago. Not the Davey that seemed to not have a bad bone in his body, comforting and bringing optimism to even the most cynical newsie... Not the Davey whose words could lift the whole Newsies of lower Manhattan. The one who pushed them closer to the finish line when Jack struggled to find the right words.

Jack would testify till his last dying breath that, **I'm nothing more than a blowhard Davey is the brains.**

_Maybe that was the reason Jack was smitten for the blue-eyed boy._

Maybe that's why he took Pulitzer's offer. He couldn't bear to see one of the people he could trust the most be taken away. All because of him.

He already lost Crutchie, he thought he lost Kath. He would be damned to the pits of hell if they tried to take David Jacobs away from him.

"What are you doing here Jack?" Davey said as soft and as weak as a whisper but it was enough. For Jack that was enough. He didn't hate him completely. He still cared.

_Maybe just, maybe._

"David please I need to explain myself. I need you to understand."

David drew a cold, sharp breath and sat on the railing, signaling for Jack to start talking. _Fast._

And boy, did he _ever._

"Davey I made a stupid, boneheaded mistake and-

"Ya I'll say"

Jack gave him a desperate look to the unimpressed Davey but marched on.

"Like I was saying. I didn't want to scab. I just didn't want yo- the boys to get hurt and I panicked and made the biggest mistake I think I eva' made." He took a deep breath and continued with his eyes shut. He couldn't look at Davey. Not now. The only three things that scare Jack Kelly shitless was; 1) Snyder, 2) The Refuge and 3) **David Jacobs.**

"What I said about talking to Pulitzer was true. I went to see him but I was going to tell him about the rally and try to get him to lower our prices. But when I got there the Spider was up in his towah' waitin' fo' me." He visibly saw Davey shift. He knew that Jack was terrified of that man and his "refuge" and could tell that whatever happened in that room was threatening enough for him to scab. At that point, he already wanted to wrap his arms around Jack and whisper small nothings in his ears. He needed no more explanation.

_And yet he kept going._

"Pulitzer said if we kept on going with the strike he would make sure to-to send you and the boys all to the refuge and damnit Davey I-I didn't know what ta' do!" Jack became more impassionated wringing his hat and waving it around desperately. "I knew I had to take the deal. I don't care how much pennies a pape the newspapes' were goin' fo'. I would do anything for those boys. _Davey, I would do anything for you._ " At that, Davey immediately tensed and felt his breath hitch. _He- he couldn't mean... no. It can't be._

But it was. It most definitely was.

"I don't know how to tell ya this Davey it's just that, god imagining you and- and Les in that hell. I would ratha' get soaked up by every newsie in New York than see a damn scratch on ya' pretty face. Damn it, Davey, I can't let them hurt you. I already lost Crutchie I wouldn't let them take you to. Not in a million a' years. **I- I love ya' Jacobs**." Jack began to get quieter and shakier by the end but Davey heard it. He heard it. He couldn't believe it that Jack Kelly was in love with him. He was stunned speechless. He couldn't tell if he was chilly because of the weather, or because of Jack's sudden proclamation of love.

Jack kept stuttering on. Getting more afraid yet more desperate than over.

"Now, before you start soaking me let me explain. Davey I never really thought much of love, well, eva. I always thought that _love, at first sight, was for suckas_. That is, _I mean it used to be._ Before I met you. I don't know what kinda witchcraft ya did tah me Jacobs but I can't get your soft hands and ya' stupid pretty face outta my head. I've neva felt like this before. _I mean girls are nice, once or twice_ ya know? But

_I ain't neva' planned on no one like you."_

Davey went and reached for Jack's hand and he felt Jack tense and he made Jack meet his eyes and look at him. _Really_ look at him. He saw his big brown eyes desperately pleading for him. ~~**Like at the rally.**~~ But different. His mind was trying to find the like in his words but any thoughts of Jack lying to him died when he looked into his eyes.

Jack might have a way of spinning the truth in his words. But his _eyes_. Those big **_beautiful_** eyes. They gave him away faster than the way his heart was beating.

"Please, Dave you gotta believe me, _please don't leave me to,_ " Davey didn't know if he imagined the end of Jack's speech because how soft and broken of a whisper it was but it was there and it broke him. There standing in front of him was Jack Kelly. The man of mystery. The leader of the strike, just as broken and vulnerable as he was. And then David Jacobs knew what he had to do.

With as much courage he could muster he did what he had been wanting to do for _forever_.

Jack's eyes went as wide like saucers but he immediately shut them when he realized the soft warm tingle on his lips was Davey.

Davey had yanked him by his collar and slammed his lips with Jack's. He could feel his stomach explode with a heatwave that reached his fingertips. _This was heaven_ the boy thought. _This was worth slapping Jack over_. He curled his fingers tightly around his shirt while he felt Jack kissing him back. Jack had wrapped his arms quickly around his neck deepening it. Jack for a brief shining moment finally felt that no matter where they were. _This was perfect. **Maybe this was Santa Fe.**_

Both boys just stood there for what seemed hours lost in a kiss that should have lasted for forever. When Jack finally pulled back he seemed to lose all his words. But as always, Davey found them.

"Jack, I don't know exactly what happened. But I do know that I wouldn't mind it happening again. Because- cause I love you too you big mush. And I know you're no scab. I trust you it's good to have the ole' cowboy back," With that Jack laughed and Davey felt himself melt all over again. "It's good to have you back too Mouth." He took the taller boys hand and started making his way down the fire escape.

"Wait where are we going?" and with that Jack said with his usual charming grin, "To the Children's Crusade."

  
And with that words like _"scab"_ and _"traitor"_ swept away while two boys ran hand-in-hand in the pale moonlight.

And if they might have gotten to that old stinkin printing press a bit late well, no one would say anything as soon as they saw them enter with hands clasped together like two loving schoolboys.

Looking into the fire in Davey's blue eyes Jack felt something inside himself click.

_**Ya. Fo' sure betta' than Santa Fe.** _


End file.
